callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Special Air Service
Known SAS operatives in MW2 It is more than likely that Roach is in fact an SAS member, but at this time, is it known proven that he is. I thought this should be pointed out and, as there needs to be continuity for this site to work. Thanks, Attack Rhino 05:26, 13 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. Here is a relevant link: Talk:Gary_Sanderson P.P.S Sorry, I didn't do the TALK link right. I have taken action regarding the discussion above. Attack Rhino 22:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Could people please stop adding Roach as an SAS operative. It is not official. Attack Rhino 05:22, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Roach Nationality I have added a new topic on Roach's discussion page where anyone who has a concrete source to prove he is one nationality or another can put it out for everyone to see. I will be checking this page and others in the meantime to make sure people don't just "hope" him British or American or whatever the case may be. Chell484 06:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) MISTAKE It says Price used a Barret to cripple Zakhaev, but i'm pritty sure it was something else like an M82 or something. Similar to the one you use in Of Their Own Accord correct me if i'm wrong, is it ok to change? Dave Foster 19:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, a Barrett actually IS an M82, so, you know... 109.76.16.143 Call of Duty's Sgt. Evans Evans was a Sergeant. According to the article, new guys are demoted to Trooper. Why isn't Evans demoted to Trooper? Baker78 15:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :It was probably so not to make anyone confused by the fact that the SAS ranks are slightly different. It was also possible that the rank different had not taken effect, as the unit was only three years old at the time of Evans being re-assigned. Attack Rhino 14:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Favela I was reading the trivia section and it said "The SAS are never mentioned in-game in Modern Warfare 2 despite their prominence in the previous Modern Warfare. The closest thing to them being mentioned is when Price's resume is seen in a cutscene, where it says 'Former SAS captain' and on Soap MacTavish's chest on the mission Favela." what mission is Favela, all I know is it's a multiplayer map and Soap obviously isn't in, and that there are 2 favela missions in MW2, what favela mission is it? 20:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) It says "SAS" on his uniform. It's on both Favela levels I think. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen'']] 20:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Should someone make it "on the mission The Hornet's Nest and Takedown." then? because the link goes to the multiplayer favela. 22:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) 22nd SAS Regiment Is it worth creating a seperate page for the 22nd SAS Regiment like there is down for a lot of other individual units or shall we redirect it to the Special Air Service Page and have a Wikipedia link for the regiment? JPanzerj 04:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) SAS in Black Ops Can we confirm its the SAS and not some other group of British people? Johnny McAppleSeed 01:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) must proboly be some other british ppl because the SAS was i dont know the word for it because im icelandic lets just say cut or brought down at october 8 1945 and this mision takes place in 1945 october 29. the SAS was uncut or brought back up at 1 january 1947 till present - littleNemo Why is SAS listed under Black Ops but not MW2? They had virtually no mention in Black Ops. ShortRoundMcFly 19:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Why is SAS under enemies? : Because someone decided the guys in Project Nova were SAS. 14:36, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : Weren't they the British Commando's? That would be royal marines. Lockupyourhamsters 20:28, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Lockupyourhamsters , it's Freddie Star! :: Yes and no. Whilst the "Commando" term today refers to the Marines, during the war there were a number of Army units under that name; the first 2 Commando went on to become 1 PARA in 1942. 13:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Rename to "Special Air Service". I propose that we rename the article to "Special Air Service". The article for GIGN isn't called "GIGN", it's called National Gendarmerie Intervention Group. Let's try to maintain some semblance of consistency. Maxime Bellend 00:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I support this. Alex T Snow 22:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) COD4 Emblem Could someone put up a high res picture of the SAS's multiplayer emblem? Not the glowing blue one, but the black and grey one. Alex T Snow 22:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC)